This invention relates to a device for braking the motion of a float in a float-type liquid-level gauge. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for braking the vertical motion of a float in a float-type liquid-level gauge used for the measurement of the amount of fuel contained in the fuel tank of a vehicle etc., especially a float-operated liquid-level gauge in which the float is supported on the surface of the fuel and the position thereof is converted into a corresponding electric resistance by a variable resistor. The device applies a suitable braking force to the vertical motion of the float and thereby prevents the float from vibrating when jarred externally and inhibits the float from immediately following the displacement of the liquid level when the fuel surface inclines for some reason.
The mechanisms used in most conventional float-type liquid-level gauges are highly sensitive and, in particular, the float mechanism is designed to quickly follow vertical displacements in the liquid level so as to allow the liquid-level gauge to accurately and quickly following changes in the liquid level. Generally when such systems of measurement are discussed purely from the theoretical point of view, it is only natural that emphasis should be placed on pursuit of improvements in operational sensitivity of such mechanisms. When detection elements of very high operational sensitivity are used in liquid-level gauges for indicating the amount of fuel in the tank of a vehicle ect., however, disadvantages almost always arise from the practical point of view. When the vehicle makes a sudden start, sudden stop or sharp curve or when it passes over a bump in the road surface, for example, the shock or force consequently acting on the vehicle causes a displacement in the level of fuel in the fuel tank. In spite of there have been no change in the amount of the fuel in the tank, the float of the gauge faithfully follows the displacement in the fuel level, with the result that the gauge indicates a change, though momentarily.
An object of this invention is to provide a device for applying a suitable braking force to the motion of the float in the float-type liquid-level gauge for thereby preventing the float from following sudden, momentary displacements in the liquid level.